


pictures in my head I can't make go away

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art Exhibition, Artist Kara Danvers, Background Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fictober 2019, Identity Porn, Jess's Raises Have Reached Meta Level, Mother Hen Jess the Secretary, Pre-Supercarp, because Kara is allowed to be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Jess kicks Lena out of her office, and into the orbit of a stunning new artist and their assistant, a blonde with breathtaking blue eyes.





	pictures in my head I can't make go away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Gift.

Lena discovers her.

Jess is a lifeline as L-Corp (still publicly LexCorp, for now) transfers its operations to National City. It's a move Lena would've made sooner, if not for the company unexpectedly landing in her lap. She routinely operate far above her pay grade (which is also provisional, because Lena's got plans that not even the sudden responsibility for hundreds of livelihoods can change) but that give her the power to kick her out of the office for some fresh air.

She walks aimlessly until she comes across a gallery, its wide windows spilling a sea of light into the darkening street. She means to do nothing more than use the light to check her location and call her driver for transportation home, but she's caught by a painting in the window. It's a landscape, the intersection of cliff and breaking ocean in unearthly colours, the water visibly eating away at the stone. It's like something out of fantasy. Like the half remembered fragments of stories her mother used to send her to sleep with. Suddenly, she wants nothing more than to have that painting, she knows not where - in her bedroom? or in her office, where she is more often -

She enters the building like she owns it. Lena's got enough experience sneaking around to know that there are very few things that make someone more noticeable than trying to act sneaky. No one does more than glance at her entrance, too busy talking or looking at the paintings on display. The images are of a kind with the one she has intentions on, but Lena isn't prepared for the vulnerability of turning her back to the enterence and doing the same. Not so soon after Lex.

Once safely inside, she loses herself in the crowd. Not one single person recognises her. Being ignored, without malice aforethought is - it's liberating. She drinks three tiny glasses of not quite terrible wine and ends up in a corner, discussing the mythos of Lord of the Rings with a pretty blonde who runs off before telling her where she can buy the piece in the window.

She brings Cat with her the next evening she has – or rather is forced to accept is – free, which is a Saturday three days is increasingly little for Lena to do, with preparations for the renaming ceremony nearing completion and everything that follows on dependent on it. Jess is quick to take advantage of the limbo, almost as quick as Sam. Lena wonders if they have been in contact. Carter's with his father. Cat very pointedly does not drink.

The blonde – Kara – is there again. She's in charge of sales, a fact Cat manages to ferret out seconds after being introduced. Falls all over herself, several times very nearly literally, trying to apologize for leaving. They take a turn around the room when she's called away, place a bid, high enough to guarantee purchase on Lena's painting and no doubt keep the artist in canvas for the rest of the year, and wander deeper in when Cat is noticed. Lena once again passes under the radar, a fact she is more than grateful for.

The deeper they go, the sparser the paintings, until they come across a half hidden hallway of portraits. They're haunting, made unearthly by the dull red lighting. Not for sale, Kara says with an odd twist in her voice when she catches up to them, but they're welcome to view them for as long as the exhibition remains.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued, but as a series of interconnected ficlets.


End file.
